


My Stars

by ImJustYourSacrifice



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Fluff, cheesy as well, pure fluff, so you might die, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustYourSacrifice/pseuds/ImJustYourSacrifice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you ever get irritated when you can't see the stars?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fanfiction I have ever wrote. So I hope you enjoy it! <3  
> (warning cheesy fluff right ahead)

"Hey Carm?" Laura said softly, lips brushing against Carmilla's neck.

"Yes, love?"

"Do you ever get irritated when you can't see the stars?," Laura said, looking up to find her girlfriend's flawless jawline instead of her eyes. Then dipped her head back down to nuzzle into her neck again.

A moment later Carmilla finally answered.

"No," she murmured, as she ran her fingers through Laura's hair, "because I have one beautiful star to look at, that happens to be laying on top of me."

Laura looked up to finally see her girlfriend's eyes, followed by her trademark smirk.

"You sap."

"Love you too, cupcake."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know very cheesy cliché ending right there. But anyways, hope you enjoyed it. <3


End file.
